The disclosed invention relates generally to scrubbing brushes. More specifically, it relates to a specially designed bathtub brush. A bathtub brush made according to the features and refinements disclosed herein facilitates the scrubbing and cleaning of the interior surfaces of a typical bathtub, or even a shower. In particular, because of the defined articulation or range of pivoting movement between the elongated handle and the brush-head, the disclosed brush offers and provides a more efficient angle for the handle, relative to the brush-head, for scrubbing the interior surfaces of a typical bathtub, and especially the interior far-side surface, the interior bottom, and the interior end surfaces while not neglecting the interior near-side wall.